Stay Away!
by Chronnia
Summary: Kagura tiba-tiba saja kabur dari rumah oleh suatu alasan, dan di tengah-tengahnya ia ditangkap oleh Kapten Divisi 1 Shinsengumi.


**Stay Away !**

**Karena sebuah permasalahan kecil, Kagura kabur dari rumah dan dia tertangkap oleh Okita yang sedang berpatroli. What will he do?**

* * *

**Story : Chronnia**

**Disclaimer : Gintama created by Hideaki Sorachi**

**Genre : Romance, Slice of Life, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**Dedicated for : Subarashii Shinju**

* * *

_Mungkin ... aku terlalu di manja ..._

_ Mungkin ... aku terlalu hanyut ..._

_Bolehkah aku menjadi sedikit egois ..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Berisik! Bisa kecilkan suaramu tidak?" Sahut Ginchan yang berusaha untuk menyimak isi berita dari peramal cuaca favoritnya, Ketsuno Ana. Dengan acuh, kuabaikan Ginchan yang terus menerus menatap lengket layar TV. Menjijikan.

Dihadapanku saat ini, terlihat sebuah sekumpulan Sukonbu yang hanya tersisa bungkusannya saja. Belum saja kusentuh sukonbu-sukonbu kesukaanku itu, tapi sekarang yang ada hanya bungkusannya saja. Padahal semalam aku rela pergi keluar hanya untuk membeli sukonbu ini, uangnya darimana? Jangan tanya!

"Siapa yang menghabiskan sukonbu aku –aru?"

Tanyaku pada makhluk-makhluk astral yang ada di dalam ruangan ini, meski begitu tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjawabnya. Memang rese semua mereka! Kalau aku ngamuk baru tau rasa!

Inginnya sih begitu, tapi meski aku ini pemarah aku juga punya hati. Segenap jiwa kuusahakan untuk tidak melampiaskan amarahku pada meja yang ada di hadapanku ini. Sekali lagi, aku bertanya pada makhluk-makhluk astral ini.

"Siapa yang menghabiskan sukonbu aku –aru?"

Kali ini, salah satu makhluk terastral dengan sebuah hakama putih-biru dan kacamata menghentikkan aktivitasnya mendengarkan CD Otsuu. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang menghabiskannya?"

Mendengar balasan Shinpachi membuatku makin kesal, jawabannya itu sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang jawaban. Kalau aku memakannya sendiri mana mungkin aku bisa sekesal ini, dan mana mungkin aku tidak sadar kalau aku telah mengunyah dan menelan apalagi mencerna makanan ini. Ah salah satunya nggak nyambung.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku sengaja menyimpannya untuk hari ini –aru!"

Aku mengambil salah satu bungkusan sukonbu dan menunjukkan tanggal _expired date_-nya tepat di depan matanya itu. Yah memang nggak ada hubungannya dengan tanggal _expired d_a_te_ tapi yasudahlah, daripada diam saja tidak seru.

Shinpachi perlahan menyingkirkan bungkusan sukonbu yang kuberikan padanya lalu memperbaiki kacamatanya yang miring.

"Bisa nggak sih kalian diam? Ketsuno Ana sedang menyiarkan bagian terpenting! Nyem..nyem..." Kesal Ginchan sambil terus menekan tombol volume meskipun volume TV itu sudah mencapai maksimal. Dia berniat untuk membuat TV kami rusak padahal itu satu-satunya hiburan yang paling waw di rumah ini. Dan terlebih lagi dia suaranya yang sedang mengunyah cemilan itu membuatku iri padanya, eh cemilan?

"WOOY ITU SUKONBU GUEE."

Dengan cekatan kurebut beberapa sukonbu yang masih berada di tangannya itu dan kemudian menjitak kepalanya. Setelah berhasil menyelamatkan sukonbu yang tercinta kulihat isinya dengan merobek bungkusan. Dan tebak apa yang kulihat?

**KOSONG**

"Apa boleh buat kita sedang krisis makanan.. nyem.. nyem..." Ginchan masih saja mengunyah sukonbu dengan santainya di depanku, meskipun dia tahu sifatku bagaimana jika menyangkut soal makanan.

"Makanya sekali-kali cari kerjaan yang bener coba dasar Ikal! BOGE!" Kulemparkan semua bungkusan sukonbu yang ada di meja pada Ginchan, emosiku benar-benar sudah meluap. Tapi aku tetap berusaha untuk tidak membuat kacau ruangan ini.

"Kerjaan? Kita ini _Yorozuya_ seseorang yang setia menunggu pekerjaan datang."

"Tapi kan kau bisa mencari pekerjaan sampingan terlebih dahulu -aru!"

"Kau ingin aku jadi apa? Kabaret? Ogah."

"Tauk ah Ginchan boge! Gue kabur dari rumah nih!"

"Ini bukan drama, sadarlah!"

"BOGE!"

Keterlaluan keterlaluan keterlaluan!

Karena mereka yang pemalas inilah kita tetap seperti ini, tidak punya uang sama sekali. Bahkan untuk makan saja susah apalagi membayar uang sewa, dasar ikal! Dan juga si kacamata, apa gunanya dia? Setiap hari kerjaannya mendengarkan CD Otsuu atau engga ngelawak sendiri, dan terlebih lawakannya itu sama sekali engga lucu. Dia benar-benar perlu masuk SMK.

#Note : SMK = Sekolah Menjadi Komedian , parodi acara TV.

Sudah kuputuskan! Aku akan benar-benar kabur dari rumah dan tinggal sendiri untuk membuktikan ke mereka kalau aku juga bisa!

Aku berlari menuju lemari ( Baca : Kamar ) tempatku biasanya tidur dan mengambil beberapa barang yang ada di dalamnya untuk kubawa pergi bersamaku. Kemudian aku mendobrak pintu masuk _Yorozuya_ sekencang-kencangnya dan menutupnya kembali.

Dengan sengaja aku membuat suara ribut ketika sedang menuruni tangga, ini untuk membuktikan kalau aku benar-benar marah pada mereka. Saat itu, Otose yang sedang menjaga tokonya keluar hanya untuk melihat sumber suara. Dan dilihatnya diriku yang sedang badmood ini, dia hanya terheran dan sempat bertanya padaku tapi kuabaikan dirinya dan terus melangkah menjauhi _Yorozuya_. Bye-bye!

_Drap... drap... drap..._

Semakin lama, aku semakin menjauhi _Yorozuya_. Yang dapat terdengar oleh telingaku hanyalah suara langkah kaki ini, dan juga pikiranku yang hanya bisa memikirkan semua perbuatan mereka padaku. Dari yang manis hingga yang pahit.

Lihat saja! aku benar-benar akan menjadi gadis muda yang sukses zaman ini!

Tapi, langkahku sempat terhenti saat itu. Badanku mengatakan bahwa aku harus segera pergi, namun hatiku mengatakan ini bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang salah. Tapi apa itu?

Langkah ini semakin lama semakin terasa berat, entah sudah berapa jauh aku pergi dari _Yorozuya_. Tapi yang jelas, belum sampai sejam saja aku sudah merasa gelisah begini. Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku akan tinggal sendirian. Dan sendirian itu... menyedihkan...

Tak ada seorangpun...

Yang ada hanya sakit...

.

.

.

.

.

_Kakak... _

_papa... mama..._

_dimana kalian..._

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari mimpi yang terasa panjang, entah apa itu. Tapi yang jelas, mimpi itu merupakan mimpi terburuk yang pernah ada. Mimpi saat aku masih kecil...

Begitu kusadari, aku sudah berada di sebuah taman dan hari sudah agak gelap. Mata ini masih terasa buram akibat tidur yang panjang ini, ku usap-usap mataku ini dengan kedua tanganku.

"Jangan diusap."

Terdengar suara seseorang yang kukenal dari sampingku, begitu aku menoleh ke arahnya coba tebak. Siapa itu!?

Rambut cokelat, mata merah, dan wajah sok polos.

Dialah Okita Sougo, Komandan divisi 1 dari Shinsengumi. Seseorang yang sangat kubenci mengapa bisa ada disini disampingku? Terlebih, sepertinya aku tertidur dalam pangkuannya. Bikin geli aja.

Dengan refleks langsung kutonjok mukanya yang sok polos itu dan memegang kedua bahuku.

"Ngapain kau dasar Ecchi! Seorang polisi melecehkan gadis tak berdaya? Mati saja kau."

Okita yang terpental akibat pukulanku berusaha untuk bangun dan membersihkan seragam patrolinya walau percuma karena seragamnya itu emang hitam pekat. "Kau yang berpikiran tidak-tidak."

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur aku yang menemukanmu tergeletak di tengah jalan sebelum orang mesum yang memungutmu!"

"Kau ngajak berantem? Ayo! Aku lagi kesel nih!"

Akan kulampiaskan semua kekesalanku pada orang ini, meski dia memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan _Yorozuya_ tapi dengan hanya melihatnya saja emosiku jadi bertambah. Sekarang, aku hanya perlu menghabisi orang ini dan kemudian mengambil dompetnya lalu pergi.

Aku berdiri dari bangku taman dan berpose ancang-ancang, Meskipun begitu Okita masih saja santai menghadapiku. Dia hanya menatapku dan tersenyum sinis.

"Aku tak minat dengan seorang gelandangan cilik ..." Ucapnya.

Okita melirik dan kemudian menunjuk pada segumpalan kain yang berisikan barang-barang pribadiku. Sepertinya dia sudah menyadari kalau aku memang kabur dari rumah.

"Kau ingin menertawaiku? Silahkan saja aku tidak peduli." Kuubah pose ancang-ancangku dan memaksakan diriku untuk tertawa meskipun sebenarnya aku ingin menangis.

"Kehidupan masyarakat itu kejam... apa kau siap?" Tanya Komandan divisi 1 itu.

Terheran dengan pertanyaannya, aku menjawab "Kau kira aku siapa? Aku bisa mengatasi berandalan-berandalan itu sendiri –"

Beberapa detik kemudian, percaya tidak percaya. Okita yang tadinya berada jauh di hadapanku kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti dariku, dia memegang kedua tanganku dan menarik tubuhku mendekatinya.

Saat itulah...

Sesuatu yang halus dan manis terasa di bibirku

Okita memaksakan diriku mendekatinya dan menciumku, "hmph-"

Kupejamkan kedua mataku dan berusaha untuk mengelak Sang komandan divisi 1, tapi aku tak cukup kuat. Dia masih saja menciumku, bahkan kali ini sesuatu yang tak biasa terasa di dalam mulutku.

"uhmm.. hmph-"

Setelah sekian lamanya bibir kami bersentuhan aku mendorong dirinya sekuat tenaga yang kubisa. Aku tahu tenagaku ini tak cukup untuk mendorongnya, tapi sepertinya dia menyerah dan sengaja melepaskan diriku darinya.

"Hahh... haah.."

Kami berdua mencoba untuk mengambil udara setelah sekian lamanya menahan nafas. Setelah nafasku kembali stabil, aku menyentuh bibirku perlahan. "Kau- apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Tetap dengan postur tegap, Okita mengusap bibirnya. "Lihat, bahkan melawanku saja kau tidak bisa."

Sekejap, sesuatu terasa sakit di dalam diriku. Seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam diriku setelah mendengar ucapannya yang sadis. Dia hanya mempermainkanku..

"Dasar sadis! Begini caramu membalaskan dendam padaku -aru?"

"Lebih baik kau mati! Jangan dekat-dekat aku lagi!"

Kaki ini sudah tidak kuat menahan badanku saking lemasnya, akhirnya aku jatuh terduduk lemas sambil mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Orang ini benar-benar keterlaluan, dia akan kumasukkan dalam daftar blacklist untuk selamanya.

Inginnya sih begitu..

Jauh di dalam diriku, seperti merasa senang.. Tapi juga terasa sakit...

Dia tidak berusaha menghiburku atau apapun, ternyata dia memang sedang mempermainkanku.

Tuhan, apa ujianmu padaku tidaklah cukup? Setelah aku kabur dari rumah, dan sekarang seseorang mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Terlebih lagi dialah seseorang yang sangat kubenci.

Hati ini semakin lama terasa semakin sakit...

Saat itu aku teringat ucapan Ginchan...

.

.

.

"Hey Ginchan..."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa orang bisa jatuh cinta..?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Jawab saja!"

"Yahh... mungkin karena salah satu dari mereka itu orang bodoh yang mudah tertipu. Tapi karena kebodohannya itulah dia merasakan yang namanya kebahagiaan meski hanya berada di sampingnya, walau kadang ada juga manis pahit seperti strawberry. Ah tapi susu strawberry itu manis..."

"Hmm..."

"Oii dengerin enggak sih?"

"Berarti Ginchan lagi jatuh cinta dong."

"Hah?"

"Kan Ginchan emang bodoh.."

"Boge! Paham engga sih."

.

.

.

.

.

Kadang, ada benarnya juga apa yang dikatakan Ginchan, akulah orang bodoh itu. Aku bodoh karena sudah berharap yang tidak-tidak pada orang ini. Saat aku terbangun dan melihat sosoknya, jauh di dalam diriku merasa lega. Kekesalanku dalam sekejap terasa hilang sudah hanya dengan berada di sampingnya.

Air mata hampir saja mendobrak kelenjar air mata ini

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan." Ucap Komandan divisi 1 dengan dinginnya.

Sekejap, wajahku sudah dipenuhi oleh airmata. Dia benar-benar sadis, apa dia tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan? Tidak mungkin, karena dia memang membenciku. Setelah semua yang kuperbuat padanya selama ini, pastinya dia akan membenciku. Aku memang bodoh sudah tertipu oleh dirinya.

"Karena kau terlihat menyedihkan... aku ingin melindungimu..."

Okita menundukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, dia perlahan berjalan mendekatiku dan kemudian memelukku dari belakang.

"Apa kau mengerti sekarang..?"

Bohong...

Tuhan...

Aku bisa menjadi besar kepala...

Kupegang kedua tangannya yang memelukku dan menangis terisak-isak.

"Nggak ngerti!"

Seharian itu, aku terus menerus menangis ditemani Komandan bodoh yang terus memelukku dari belakang. Betapa hangatnya pelukan darinya, sampai-sampai hati ini ikut menjadi hangat.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Okita mengantarkanku kembali ke _Yorozuya_.

"Danna, aku menangkap seorang bocah di jalanan." Okita membukakan pintu _Yorozuya_ dan mendorong pelan bahuku.

"Kagura-chan! Kemana aja kamu." Tanya Shinpachi yang berlari ke pintu masuk untuk menyambutku bersama dengan Ginchan.

"Maaf repotin, dia emang bocah." Sambung Ginchan.

Sebenarnya aku enggan untuk kembali kesini... Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk berbaikan dengan mereka setelah bertengkar tadi pagi.

Selagi aku berfikir, Okita mendorong punggungku dan dari wajahnya terlintas senyum kecil.

Ya, aku lupa mengapa alasanku kembali kesini...

Karena tempat inilah rumahku...

Tempatku untuk kembali...

"Aku kembali, Ginchan, Shinpachi!"

~ Fin ~

* * *

**Curhatan Corner **

Auth : Yes ~ akhirnya selesai juga... sesuai janji, kubuat fanfic ini khusus untuk Subarashii Shinju yang sedang berbahagia hari ini karena dirinya bertambah tua /eh :v

Canda-canda, Otanjoubi Nee ~

Semoga suka sama FanFic ini, tadinya mau buat OkiHiji, tapi masa hadiah ulang tahunnya yayoi jadi ya sudahlah OkiKagu saja. Tapi beneran , aku nggak pandai buat beginian...

Ada beberapa bagian yang emang susah untuk ditulis... /youknowwhat

Eits tapi jangan berpikiran negatif dulu sama auth ya :v

Sekali lagi HEPI B'DAY SUBARASHII SHINJU! :3

Tenkyuu udah setia dengerin curhatan gue yang nggak jelas, kau memang hebat nak. :3

Dan juga terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca FanFic ini sampai selesai ^^

Dukung authornya terus ya ~!


End file.
